SORA KNOWS BEST A DIGIMON LOVE STORY
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: When Tai finds out that he is adopted, his whole world comes crashing down and he begins his descent into depression, the only person that can bring him out of of his Depression is his Tomboy best friend, sora takenouchi. Taiora


Sora opened her eyes and yawned as she looked up into the beautiful morning sky.

She noticed immediately that her partner, Biyomon wasn't beside her like she usually was when she woke up.

" Where is she?" Sora said to herself as she got up and dusted off some of the dirt from her jeans.

Everyone else was doing their usual business, Mimi was looking at her reflection in the nearby river, Joe was looking through his medical bag to check if anything he needed was missing, Izzy was explaining something to Kari and Tk, Matt, of course, was angrily complaining about something, Big surprise, sora thought to herself, the only person she didn't see was were her Best friend, Taichi was, the main reason she was concerned was because tai hadn't been himself lately .

She walked up to Matt and asked.

" Matt, have you seen Tai anywhere?"

" Pfft, why do you want to know we're that Idiot is?" Matt said angrily.

Sora sighed in annoyance.

" Never mind."

Sora walked away from Matt as she was walking through the woods, she herd two familiar voices, one of them belonging to Biyomon.

Sora hid behind a tree and saw her Biyomon with Tai's Agumon.

Agumon was looking nervous.

"Agumon, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Biyomon asked.

Agumon was now blushing as he looked at the Bird Digimon, he had loved her since the day he had met her and his feelings for her only grew when she and Agumon became Digidestened Digimon together.

" I..i uh, I wanted to tell you something, Biyomon, something really important that iv only gained the strength to tell you now," Agumon said while trying to wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

Biyomon leaned in, wondering what the dinosaur Digimon was about to tell her?

" Biyomon, I wanted to say that...i love you, I always have, ever since the day I hatched from my Digi-egg, I have always loved you, i love the way you always care about everyone, Biyomon, that alone shows what a pure being you are, I would fight Myotismon and all the other Dark masters a hundred times just to see you, Id..."

Agumon stopped talking when he noticed that Biyomon began to cry.

" Biyomon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't be sad."

" Agumon, I'm not crying because you told me you loved me, I'm crying because I'm so happy that you feel the same way about me as i do about you."

Agumon blushed and was about to say something when Biyomon launched herself at him and the two began to kiss lovingly.

Sora smiled and noticed that her crest of love was beginning to glow brightly, thanks to the true love between Her partner and her Best friends Digimon, this reminded her of something Gennai had told them all once.

" Romantic relationships among Digidestened fail or succeeded due to the Relationships between there Digimon have for each other."

This made sora's crest glow brighter if Agumon and Biyomon Loved each other so much did this mean that she and tai would have the same kind of relationship, Sora had realized her true romantic feelings for her best friend a long time ago, but did tai feel the same way about her?

Sora thought about this for a moment but shook her self out of her thoughts.

This was the 21st Century, after all, she shouldn't care about what some stupid boy thought about her.

" Hey, sor."

Sora blushed as she heard tai's voice.

" Oh, hey tai."

Tai was about to say coming when he heard Agumon and Biyomon kissing.

" Uh, what's Agumon doing?" Tai asked.

" Um, why don't we leave them alone, c' mon tai." Sora then grabbed tai by the hand and led him away from the two Digimon.

" So, what were they doing back there anyway?" Tai asked.

" Tai, i promise you, you will feel less grossed out if you don't ask," Sora told Taichi.

Tai didn't fully understand but decided not to ask, he and Sora began to walk around the grassy area, Sora noticed that Tai didn't really say anything as they began walking, sora knew why tai was being so quiet, before returning to the Digital world Tai had been told by his Mother and father that he was adopted, sora knew Tai was trying his best to keep the pain inside but she knew that this was not healthy for him.

"Tai, we've known each other for a long time and i just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is, you know that right?"

" Of, course i know that sora, besides you know i never keep any secrets from you," Tai replied.

" I know, but tai it's not just secrets, you know you can talk to me about other stuff too, right?"

" well yeah, but what would I have to talk about?" Tai said as he tried to continue walking but felt sora stop dead in her tracks.

" Tai, i know you have been trying to bottle up all your feelings right now but i just want you to know that it's not healthy for you, if you won't talk to Your parents or Kari about it then talk to me, you know i won't tell anyone..."

Sora stopped talking when she saw Tai's face which was a mix of anger and sadness.

" I don't need to talk about anything, it's fine, i don't care about it, i mean look at Izzy, he's fine, he doesn't need to talk about it," Tai said while he wiped away a tear.

" Because he talked it out with his parents but you didn't and now it's eating at you from the inside, you need to talk it out," Sora said.

" No, I don't, because once i do, nothings gonna be the same again, i won't look at my parents the same way and i know for a fact Kari won't look at me the same way."

" Yes, she will, Kari loves you, no matter what and you know that and so would your parents and you know I'm right tai, i have felt the love your parents have for you and its real."

Tai wiped away another tear and took a deep breath before he began to talk again.

" Sorry about that sor, i don't know what came over me," Tai said.

" Tai, it's fine, besides you needed to get that off your chest...i understand if you want to be alone right now." Sora then began to walk away but she then herd her friend's voice again.

" Actually can you stay?" Tai asked.

Sora then smiled to herself and walked back over and sat down next to Tai.

The two rested there for hours, Tai rested his head on her lap while she played with his big hair as she used to when they were little kids.

" Hey Tai, do you remember the day we met?" Sora asked.

" Of course i do, You were the only girl to ever join the boy's Soccer team."

(Flashback)

Young sora ran out into the empty soccer field to try and get some early practice when she noticed there was a big-haired boy already on the field.

" Hey!" Sora called out to the big-haired boy who immediately looked over at her.

" Oh hey," Tai said reluctantly.

" I'm Sora Takenouchi, I'm the new member of your soccer team."

Sora stuck out her hand but the boy didn't take it.

" Yea, whatever, i know who you are, your the new girl, what's wrong, came to play by yourself so the pressure won't be too much for you when we guys really bring out it out?"

Sora didn't like this boys attitude.

" I can play just as good as any boy, in fact, i can actually play better, women are naturally better at everything anyway. "

" Why don't you prove it then!" Tai then got out his soccer ball and threw it over to her.

" if you can score one goal then you proved that you're better then me and if i win, you have to admit that boys are better at soccer." The big-haired boy said.

" I'm never gonna have to say that but i want three tries, just in case you cheat."

" Fine, whatever." The big-haired boy said.

Sora then readied herself and quickly kicked the soccer ball forward but the boy blocked it, sora tried another time but the same thing happened again, sora took a deep breath and looked at the boy who had a cocky grin on his face as he looked at her, sora knew she had one last shot so she gathered all her strength and put it all into this one last kick!

The ball flew off the ground and over the big-haired boys head and into the goal!

The big-haired boy looked in surprise for a moment then looked back at Sora who had a triumphant smile.

" So, still think i can't handle the pressure?" Sora said.

" Uh...im sorry, anyone that good definitely deserves a spot on the team, I'm sorry i was rude to you."

" it's ok, at least you know I'm better than you now."

" well hold on I never said you were better than me maybe almost just as good but not Better." The big-haired boy replied.

" I don't mind showing you again, i could do this all day...by the way, what's your name?" Sora said.

" Taichi Kamiya but everyone calls me Tai," Tai said as he dropped the soccer ball so it was between them.

" Well ok tai, get ready to eat defeat!" Sora said.

( End of Flashback)

Tai and Sora both laughed at the memory of the there first meeting.

" Oh my god, how long were we even out that day?" Tai asked.

" I don't think we left the soccer field till 4:00 in the afternoon," Sora replied.

The two looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to go down.

" I guess we better head back," Tai said.

" Yea but before we do."

Tai was then surprised when he felt sora's lips on his, this surprise only lasted a second before tai began to kiss back.

The two kissed lovingly for another minute before they separated and looked into each other's eyes, sora into tai's Chocolate brown eyes and he into her Beautiful crimson ones.

" I love you, Taichi Kamiya," Sora said.

" I love you Sora Takenouchi," Tai said.

The two kissed again but this one was cut short by Agumon and Biyomon finding there Tamers.

" Tai, were you and Sora just kissing?" Agumon asked.

The two blushed and looked away from each other for a moment but Biyomon noticed that They were holding hands.

" I think we should get back to the others," Biyomon said.

Sora gave Tai a small peck on the cheek as they walked back which made taichi's face blush as red as a tomato.

" There you guys are, we were getting so worried," Mimi said as tai and sora came back.

" Hey Tai, why are you and sora holding hands?" Joe asked.

The end


End file.
